Oh Shit, She's Hot
by Brigid the Fae
Summary: All it takes is one misplaced comment or gesture to make you question everything you thought you knew about your friend and coworker. For Jack Frost, this means acknowledging that Esther's more than just a friend. She's a girl. A girl that he seriously underestimated. Side story to Call Me Again, but can be read as a standalone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings! What started out as a funny back-and-forth idea between CountingSinfulStars and myself turned into an idea for a oneshot, which turned into this. If you haven't read Call Me Again, there's only minor references to that story; those that have, this takes place sometime after chapter 55, if you want a timestamp. While it's part of the larger story, it's also a standalone so you can enjoy it without context. **

* * *

It was passing sunset when Jack and Esther made their way home from the party. By the time they crossed the border into guardian territory, the sky had turned into an inky black, glittering with stars.

Of course, any other time Esther would've been more alert. Jack paused to adjust his grip underneath her legs. They had barely reached the end of Morwen's driveway before Jack told her to climb on his back so he could carry her. To Esther's credit, she was able to stay awake part of the way home. Now she lay along Jack's back like a snoozing sack of potatoes.

Jack didn't mind the silence. With all the things that had happened to them, it gave him time to think. Then again – he froze as he approached her door – the slow puffs of breath that danced against the bare skin of his neck was more than a little distracting. Mulling over things would have to wait.

The door was locked, and he didn't have the key.

"Esther?" he tried to shake her. "Es, wake up."

Jacks' answer was a muffled groan in the crook of his neck.

"C'mon, Es! You gotta wake up and unlock the door!"

With a little more nudging, Esther became awake enough to fish her keys out of her pocket. Jack turned sideways so she could reach and unlock the door. He shifted her on his back again and went inside.

"You can just drop me anywhere," Esther mumbled into his shoulder.

Jack knew better. "The last time I did that you almost never let me hear the end of it." He carried her through the house and into her bedroom, backing up to set her on the edge of her bed. Jack turned around just in time to see Esther start to lay down. "Oh no you don't!"

"I want to sleep Jack…" she whined.

"Then point me in the direction of your pajamas. You're not sleeping in those clothes if I have anything to say about it." Chances are the swimsuit she was wearing underneath was still damp, and he could only imagine the hell she would give him if he let her sleep in a wet bikini.

Esther visibly pouted as she pointed Jack towards her dresser. A quick glance through the drawers and he was able to find a baggy shirt and pair of shorts. He tossed them to Esther and turned his back while she changed, all the while he could hear her irritated mumbling. "You'll thank me tomorrow," was his only response.

"Jack, I just want to sleep…" At her grunt, he turned to see her visibly slumping forward on the edge of the bed.

"And you'll get plenty of it," Jack turned the covers back for Esther as she settled in. "I'll lock the door on the way out," he said as he tucked her in.

"Thank you Jack…"

"No problem…Icchy. See you tomorrow." Jack was pretty sure Esther was sound asleep before she had heard the horrid nickname. 'Oh well,' he mused, 'there's always next time.'

* * *

Jack made good on his worked to lock the front door as he left. Not that there was much reason to worry, but it was a habit that she had grown accustomed to. Now that he was alone, he had time to process things. But where did he even begin?

The thought of what Esther went through after his death was too overwhelming and made him want to freeze something.

The idea that they were once planning to marry was conflicting. And she had kissed him that time. He still wasn't sure how to handle that one. Sure, he could look Esther in the eye now, but that moment was one of those things that one didn't easily dismiss. The strangest part of it was that he anticipated it happening again. And that led back to their former mortal lives.

Did she want things to go back to the way they were when they were mortal? Jack couldn't recall Esther saying those specific words, but it was something else to chew on.

Fortunately for Jack, the telltale signs of dream dust led him to the perfect person he could confide in at the moment.

* * *

There were times that Sandy wished that he could speak vocally. Listening to Jack once again rehash his personal dilemmas was a prime example of his desire to shout at the boy "shut up!".

He could understand Jack's reasoning to seek him out. Unlike North, who could have the patience of a saint, Sandy was the one people came to to talk out their problems without interruption. He could gesture frantically to get their attention, but unless he carried an air horn with him he could only stand and watch them work the problem out themselves.

Right now that air harm sounded pretty good. Jack was talking himself in circles, as well as walking in circles across the night sky. Sandy finally reached out and grabbed the staff in the boy's hand. Jack nearly lost his balance at the sudden jerk.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, meeting the exasperated gaze of the sandman. "I'm…spinning my wheels, aren't I?"

Sandy nodded quickly.

"What do I do?" Jack's shoulders slumped. "I don't want things to be weird between us, but I also don't want to get Esther's hopes up if she's looking for something else. I -I don't even know if I _have_ that something else."

The tiny guardian thought for a few minutes before gesturing with some of his golden sand. The words "Wait and see" appeared before Jack in a fancy golden script.

"That's it? That's your advice? To wait?"

Sandy shrugged. What did he expect him to say?

Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. I guess that's my only option, all things considered."

It took everything Sandy had not to roll his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack couldn't recall there being anything in the Guardians of Childhood handbook about there being quite so many meetings, but he also never _read_ the handbook. Bernard had skimmed it once, he had heard. Read like stereo instructions, and that was saying something when the Head Elf had once been flanked by a talking handbook in his second-in-command. That's what he had heard , anyway. Bernard didn't open up much about his past.

Still, he felt like he had been tricked. He dropped by the workshop on his way to check on the polar ice caps when North ushered him into the board room. Jack tried to point out that for once he was trying to be responsible when North clapped him on the shoulder, nearly bringing him to his knees. "You're already responsible, Jack" North grinned, "You're early for our meeting!"

Oh yes, he was definitely tricked somehow.

North rumbled through the list of items covered in the previous meeting, and Jack opted to tune this part out. It had been what, three weeks since they last met? It can't have been too long, so it was all still fresh. Now it was time to go over any unfinished business. Jack started. Oh shit. He knew that look from North.

"Well uh," he began, sitting a little straighter in his seat, "I've ben keeping an eye on the ice caps. I can't reverse the damage, but I can at least slow it down –"

"You're not doing anything to catch the attention of those humans who go up there, are ye?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah sure, I leave my calling card each time I make rounds to touch up the icebergs," Jack said with sarcasm. "Trust me, no one would be able to tell that I've been refreezing the environment. They're going to be more concerned about frozen fingers."

Bunnymund snorted by didn't respond, as other members of the Council prattled on about projects of theirs that had no definitive deadline.

Now that the focus was off of him again, Jack slouched back in his seat. He looked around the table to see a wide range of expressions of boredom. At least he wasn't the only one. He did another sweep of the table, this time stopping at Esther. She was trying her damndest to look interested in the mechanics of statistical analysis from the head of accounting (why this department existed was beyond him), but he could tell. She was bored out of her skull.

This was the first time he had seen her since the night he brought her home. Jack stopped by her office, intending to see if she wanted to get a late breakfast, only to see a sign on the door. "Please don't disturb me unless one of three things is happening: 1) It's the end of the world, 2) Aliens have landed, 3) The President has shown up at Headquarters" it had read. With the current events in the world, this made him laugh. She'd had a lot of work to sift through, so Jack slid a note under the door and went on his way. "Came to see how you were doing and saw your note on the door. Don't forget to take time to eat, Icchy," was written on the folded slip of paper.

He never heard a response for the lousy nickname, so he surmised she was _really_ busy. 'She looks alright,' he thought, 'as long as she's taking the time to eat and sleep.' Jack had decided the night after his talk with Sandy that he'd let the chips fall where they may. Right now, it seemed the safest that way, lest he put his foot in his mouth again. 'Esther can be too forgiving.' He couldn't fathom how she could overlook what he said, he didn't think he'd be capable of that.

Esther rubbed her neck and attempted to stifle a yawn. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. Was she not sleeping much, or at all? Or was she that bored?

North spoke again, drawing this council meeting to a close. 'Thank the stars…' Jack stretched his legs out underneath the table and slouched further. Others around him didn't hesitate to jump up from their seats and return to their duties. Surprisingly, Jack would have been one of them, but there were two things that kept him rooted in his seat.

Esther had pushed her chair back and raised her arms in an overhead stretch, arching her back slightly and unknowingly putting herself on display.

It appeared that Esther's stretching had caught more than Jack's attention. In fact, Jack was loathe to admit it, there were quite a few sets of eyes – male eyes – appraising the young guardian.

Jack equated their gazes to vultures and suddenly he didn't like it. He couldn't say why, but she was _his_ friend and didn't deserve to be looked at like _that_. The looks he noticed actually made his straighten up in his seat, as if he were about to do something –

But then Esther stood up, and all of the gazes that were locked on her were gone. She caught his gaze, smiled sweetly at him and left the table to speak with Dierdre and Toothiana. Jack had relaxed, now that the "vultures" were gone, only to tense up again when the Pooka spoke.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?"

Bunnymund was only making a statement about the young guardian. He wasn't expecting the dark look he was now getting from Jack. "Easy now, mate. It ain't like I'm tryin' to take her from ya or anything!"

Now Jack looked startled. And was he blushing? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I didn't see the way they were looking at your Sheila?" Bunnymund nodded around the room. "It ain't hard to tell that bothered you."

"She's my friend. She doesn't deserve to be ogled like that."

"No, but it's gonna happen," the Pooka nodded. "More so that she's unattached. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets asked on dates every other day-"

Jack made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

That was interesting. "Did I strike a nerve, mate? I'd almost think you were _jealous_."

Jack stood up from his chair then, pointedly ignoring the shit-eating grin from the Easter Bunny. "That's ridiculous. I'm not jealous. Esther's a grown woman, she can do what she wants."

Bunnymund knew that Jack was lying. Everything about his tone and posture betrayed the words he said. He chose not to comment though, letting the boy go off on his own.

A thought struck him then, a thought too good to pass up. He motioned to a few nearby guardians to come join him at the table. As he ran his idea by them, the sheer glee in their faces should have been a sign that it could backfire. But it was too brilliant an idea to let slide, and Bunnymund didn't regret it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had heard through the rumor mill (okay, it was the cooks in the headquarters cafeteria) that Esther had taken on another role. The former trainer of cupid recruits had stepped down without giving a name to be his successor, so Cupid himself had selected Esther to fill in temporarily. While the idea of the woman taking on additional work was concerning, Jack felt that he should at least swing by and show his support…

Once he managed to find the cupid training grounds. He got turned around twice before he noticed the signs that led to the open area, and by the time Jack reached the double doors leading outside, he was feeling foolish.

The cupid training grounds were a large, open stadium that was designed like the theaters of ancient Greece. It allowed for visitors to come and observe while keeping them out of harm's way from skittish recruits. As jack reached the visitors' entrance, he could hear Esther speaking loudly, though he suspected there was an echo. He had never come to observe recruits training before, so he didn't know what to expect.

Jack paused. Would he have come out here if Esther wasn't the trainer? Well…probably not. He felt slightly guilty at that, but also because he hadn't been the most enthusiastic guardian either. Maybe it was time that he put more effort into the goings on of the other guardians, show that he had the propensity to be responsible and considerate of the work others do. And what better way to start than by watching your friend drill new students in the art of becoming a cupid?

The corridor Jack was walking down opened into the stands, and he chose an empty spot in the front row so he could get a good look at what was to happen. It didn't escape his notice that there were other spectators higher up in the stands, nor that most of them were male. The two women, it appeared, were also cupids, not as high ranking as Esther, but had some experience under their belts. Jack set his staff down next to him and did his best not to pay attention to the young men behind him any mind.

Esther had a group of twenty students on the stadium floor, seated cross-legged in across a few rows. The students wore simple tunics with their name and the word "student" embroidered over the left breast.

Jack noticed that ester wasn't wearing her traditional uniform today, either. It was similar, but this one lacked the ornamentation and was built to sustain wear. The tunic was sleeveless with an asymmetrical hemline that crossed the left hip and was tied closed at the right. A simple leather under bust corset was wrapped around her midsection. On her right arm was an elbow-length fingerless glove. The left arm featured a leather guard that extended the length of her arm to her fingertips, with an open palm for better grip. This was attached to a leather piece that sat on her shoulder, connected to a partial chest piece that sat over her left breast and was held in place by a leather strap that was fastened to the right side. In place of her shorts that Esther typically wore under her tunics, today she had dark gray leggings that were easily tucked into plain boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, pushing her bangs back with a small clip. It didn't keep every hair pulled back, but it looked efficient enough.

"…As a cupid, you will be required to learn a number of skills," Esther spoke firm, and Jack frowned as he realized that he hadn't heard a word that she had said before. "Regardless of which department you will move on to, you must master the most basic skills. One of which," she held up the bow in her hands, "is archery. Archery is a stereotype with cupids, I'll be the first to admit. However, in my department, it's not a joke that is made lightly, and certainly not within my hearing. As such, I will not tolerate snide comments in this class. If you think that you cannot refrain from demeaning the lesson or the role of a cupid, you should leave now."

It took everything Jack had not to whistle. Esther was firm, and he briefly wondered just how long cupids had been ridiculed for the chubby, bastardized cartoons that were everywhere each February. 'Maybe I should think of a new nickname…' Not one student moved, however, and Jack was glad to see that they were taking this class seriously.

Esther smiled then. "Very well. It should be noted that once you master archery, you will have several possibilities in which it can be used. For example, if you are proficient in enchantments, you can channel one into your arrow for a target that is beyond your reach."

From her hip quiver, Esther produced an arrow. "This is your standard, run-of-the-mill arrow. By itself, there is nothing interesting about it. Now imagine that I need to produce a barrier around that- "she pointed across the grounds, the students and Jack's eyes following "-target. What I would do is channel the spell for the barrier into the arrow."

She fell silent as the arrow in her hand began to glow a faint pink. Over the gasps from a few of the students, she continued. "This isn't a beginner's level enchantment, but it is attainable with practice. Now, I will nock the arrow and aim for the center of the target." Esther got into position, feel shoulder-width apart, with her left side pointed towards the target. "Watch my form. You want to keep your grip on the bow relaxed; the only tension you should be feeling is in the arm that is pulling the bowstring back. With your drawing arm, keep your elbow sideways, don't let it go up or down. When you let go, don't drop your drawing arm, keep it moving until your hand passes the back of your head. Take a breath and hold it for five seconds, only let go when you take your shot. You won't be prone to overthinking this way."

This was the first time that Jack got a good look at the bow Esther was using. It was a compound bow in its most basic form, but it was unlike any bow he had ever seen before. On the limbs of the bow, stretching back across its belly sat wings that resembled the furled wings of a bird. 'Was this Esther's bow? Was it a standard issue cupids' bow?' Jack knew that ester had an archery set in her possession, but he had never seen it. More gasps drew his attention back to Esther as she pulled the arrow back into the string…and the wings of the bow began to spread, almost like they were going to take flight. The arrow began to glow brighter, right as Esther let the bowstring sing and the arrow fly.

Had Jack been blessed with exceptional hearing, he could have made out the faint whistle as the arrow cut across the grounds before impaling itself into the target. Jack watched curiously as the glow around the arrow disappeared, only to grow and surround the target seconds after. Before Jack realized what he was doing, he was clapping right along with the students in the class. Esther looked pleased with her technique, but still smiled shyly when the students began to bestow compliments.

"Thank you," she bowed slightly as the students quieted down. "Each of you are just as capable of reproducing what I just did. With determination and practice, it is possible. Now, what I want you all to do is split into two groups of ten. With the bows over there on the rack, you're going to take turns practicing your form and aim. Go up to the mark, fire your arrow, then move to the back of the line."

One student raised her hand. "But aren't there enough targets? Why can't we all practice at the same time?"

"In time, you will all be working independently. I want to observe two at a time to start with, so I can see if anyone requires additional instruction. I need to know that you have the proper form first, before you move into advanced skills."

That answer seemed to appease the class, so Esther motioned for the students to collect their bows and form rows while she pulled over two bins of arrows. She indicated where the marks were on the ground to stand behind, then proceeded to demonstrate once again the correct form. Esther followed through on her demonstration, before stepping back to allow the first two students to step forward.

Jack tried not to laugh as the first set of students attempted to nock their arrows. The student closest to the stands lost their balance, overcompensated and launched their arrow straight up in the air, making everyone scatter. After that, there was a gap between the person shooting and those waiting their turn. It got…better…after that. Jack had to give Esther's class some credit, they were trying their best, and it was clear who had never shot a bow before. Esther stayed composed, noting which students were struggling and offering small quips of advice. It was with these students she made a point of acknowledging what went well, even when everything was going wrong.

He was impressed. Jack didn't know that Esther had the temperament to teach. She looked…comfortable in the middle of the students, even with the possibility of kamikaze projectiles. It seemed that the students also enjoyed her instruction. They responded well to her comments and took them to heart in their next turn. The few who had a natural talent for archery had been compelled to share their thoughts with their peers. Jack smiled as he continued to watch. He didn't know how long Esther would be teaching this class, but if all her lessons went even half as well as this one, she'd be fine.

The vultures behind Jack, would not.

The comments had started innocent enough, complimenting Esther for her teaching and skill with archery. Then there was a pause, and the next words had Jack tense considerably.

"I wouldn't mind letting her handle my bow anytime," one vulture said.

"Man," the second one scoffed, "Your bow wouldn't be enough to work with!"

"And I supposed yours would?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," the second sounded far too smug for Jack's liking. "I'm almost certain she could handle my equipment."

Jack's hand was reaching for his staff. It wouldn't be good to freeze those two, but damn it if it wasn't tempting… 'Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it- '

The first one spoke again. "You know if she's single or not?"

'Like Esther would ever give you two the time of day!'

"She is," the second replied. "Can't see how. Esther's a walking bombshell."

"Well when she stands next to Delia- "

'There's no comparison!' Jack's mind screeched. 'What is _wrong_ with this guy- '

"They're in two different leagues. Delia has that sultry look you immediately notice- "

'She is one of the Guardians of Lust, after all, dumbass.'

"-but Esther's got that girl-next-door look. She's got the innocent face, but I'd be willing to bet anything she'd be into some kinky stuff- "

'What the fu- 'No one could say it was Jack's fault if he pretended to sneeze and "accidentally" froze someone, could they? 'I gotta get outta here, of I will give these two a new meaning for blue balls.'

He stood up abruptly, staff in hand. Jack knew he had to get out of the stadium before he did something he'd regret.

Possibly.

Kinda.

He doubted it.

Unknown to Jack, the "vultures" just a few rows above where he sat watched him make his exit. The first one, Benny, nudged the second, Mitch and said, "Did you hear that growl?"

"Sounded like a damn grizzly. You sure this is a good idea?"

"Bunnymund told us to see if we could get a rise out of Frost, so that's what we gotta do."

"Well apparently it worked, Benny. Talking about Esther handling your 'bow' had Frost tense up all over." Mitch rubbed his neck and groaned. "I really don't want to get zapped by that guy."

"Yeah, I don't want to either. I also don't like talking about Esther like this. It just doesn't sit right, you know?"

Mitch stood up and dusted off his pants, Benny following suit. Since there wasn't much else to watch, and one less guardian present to annoy, they decided to head back to their respective departments. "Maybe we can think of another way of annoying Jack _without_ demeaning Esther in the process."

Benny nodded as the reentered headquarters. "So, I'll see you for lunch then?"

"Yeah, we can figure out our next plan then." Mitch had started down the corridor when he paused and turned back. "Bunnymund ever tell you why he wanted us to do this?"

"Not a clue."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was all but vibrating as he left the training grounds. The things he'd heard made his blood boil, which was impressive considering his element left his overall body temperature cooler than normal. He'd been _so close_ to freezing the balls of those two perverts to the stands. It was only Esther's presence that kept him in check. If he'd lost control, he'd have to explain what provoked him, and repeating what they said about Esther to her face was something he couldn't bring himself to do. It would overshadow how well her class had gone, and Jack really didn't want that. If gossip was going to go around headquarters, he would rather it be about her work than a couple of testosterone-fueled guardians that got a rise out of him.

He needed to get out of headquarters for a while, that's all there was to it.

* * *

At North's workshop, Bernard was organizing his office. Between the recent developments within his family and the added meetings, his office space was overcluttered and long overdue to be cleaned. Not that the head elf was particularly messy, but he had his moments of "organized chaos" as his sisters called it. Right now, containers were scattered around the room, some with lids open that he was tossing items into to sort through later, others were already filled and closed. These were stacked in a column in front of the window, out of the way for the time being. Except that Bernard was starting to get hot, and they were proving to be a nuisance sitting there.

It was simple, move the bins over a few feet and crack the window a few inches to let in some fresh air.

Bernard set down the box in his hands, readjusted his rolled-up sleeves and moved over to slide the stack of bins away from the window. He wasn't expecting to see Jack on the other side of said window, scratching at the glass like a cat. No one could blame Bernard for the string of unChristmaslike and far-from-kid-friendly curses that followed.

"What _in _the _hell_ is wrong with _you_?!" he hissed, throwing open the window.

"You know that's not language becoming of a head elf," Jack grinned, climbing through the window. Now he was glad he didn't use the door. "and you're starting to sound southern."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Jack. Why were you hanging outside my window?"

Jack looked around the workroom, taking note of the labeled bins, bags of garbage, and just general mess. "This place looks like what I feel like…"

"What?"

"It…I was hoping I could talk with you. I didn't know you were turning your workroom on its head…"

Bernard waved him off, gesturing around the room. "Have a seat wherever. I could do with a break anyway." The elf shoved some loose paper off the closest chair and sat down.

Jack toed his way through the maze of boxes, bins, and stacks as he began talking. "How do you approach girls?"

"You were scratching on my window to ask me that?"

The guardian dropped down into the empty seat he found. "I meant – you don't talk about girls like they're toys."

"I'm afraid to ask what you mean by that."

This time Jack shot Bernard a look. "You've been around Delia and Deren too much."

"Not by choice, I can assure you. What's wrong, Jack?"

"Alright, but don't laugh." He didn't think Bernard would laugh at him but talking about what he'd been thinking about was more than a little embarrassing. Jack proceeded to tell Bernard everything, starting from the days when he was mortal. He talked about the gaps in his memory coming back, and how Esther was connected to it all. He disclosed the argument they had had because of what he had overheard, and the aftermath of being forgiven. He told the elf about Esther's class that he has sat in on earlier, and the commentary that had followed.

It didn't miss Bernard's notice the way Jack's voice darkened towards the end of his story. When Jack had finished, the elf sat back in his chair and thought. "You know," he said slowly, "it sounds to me like you might be developing a crush on Esther."

"How'd you figure that?" Was that what this feeling was called?

"Jack, you told me you nearly froze two guardians' family jewels to their seats for what they said about her. That goes beyond what 'just a friend' would do."

"Then what do I do? I don't know how to handle this!"

The elf sighed. "That's just it, Jack. Love's a hard thing to understand. It doesn't line up with logic all the time, which is why people do stupid things when they're in love."

"You ever been in love, Bernard?" Jack looked up at the elf to see that he had gone eerily silent. There was a look in his eyes, a faraway look that spoke volumes. The only problem was Jack couldn't make sense of it. It was once again another reminder that he knew next to nothing about Bernard. He wasn't even sure if North knew that much about his head elf. "Bernard?"

He started, looking alarmed before he recognized where he was. Bernard rubbed his hand across his eyes, mumbling something that Jack couldn't understand. Jack did catch the soft "I thought I was, once" that followed.

Somehow, Jack knew not to press his luck in asking what that meant. Bernard had his reasons for not talking about his past, and that one question had inadvertently gone down a rabbit hole he didn't want to revisit. "You don't have to explain…" Jack started to tell him.

Bernard nodded. "Sometimes…I think I'm past those days…and then the littlest thing can set off some of the worst memories of my life."

Jack's eyes widened at this bit of news. 'Shit, did I mess up?' he wondered. "Is that the reason why Delia and Deren always try to corner you at the meetings?"

"Oh god, no. No, no. those two just get their jollies in teasing me. They don't know anything about…those days." Bernard stretched his leg out and pushed his foot against a storage bin. "Before you ask Jack, the only one that knows _everything_ is Mom."

'So North really doesn't know everything. Guess that answers that question.' If Bernard's only ever confided in Morwen, then that meant that he never felt comfortable enough with anyone else to tell them his whole past. "Okay…well…ignoring my last question…what do you think I should do?"

"You ever thought about just approaching Esther and asking her out. You know, like a normal person?"

Jack groaned. "But _how_ exactly do I do that?" He felt flustered just thinking about the idea. Hastily he added, "If I wanted to, that is. I still don't even know if that's what the problem is."

"Oh, that's definitely the problem. You ain't been right since she kissed you for that mirror you made her."

Jack's face went slightly pink. "Y-yeah well your southern's coming out again."

Bernard couldn't hide his grin. Jack may not want to admit that his feelings were changing, but it was obvious. He felt slightly justified in making the guardian squirm now, after the near heart attack he had gotten at the window. "All you have to do is ask Esther if she'd like to go see a movie with you. Or go to dinner. Hell, you could start with a coffee date. Think of something to do, then ask her. Chances are good shed say yes, then you just need to think of a day and time." The elf's expression turned serious as he stared pointedly at Jack. "You need to figure out what you want and what you plan to do about it. Esther's not the kind of girl who will stay single."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's bound to be guys that are interested in her. If they beat you to the punch, she could say yes."

"She wouldn't do that!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Jack stared down at his hands. He wouldn't blame her if she did, but would she? Hell, her parents had forced her to move on after his death. So how could he expect her to wait on him while he sorted his feelings out?

"What is it that you want, Jack?"

"I…I want…" Jack was at a loss for words. What did he want? Esther's friendship, obviously. He wanted to be able to talk to her whenever he needed her wisdom. He wanted to make her laugh like when they were kids. He wanted her to look at him like she did before she kissed him.

He wouldn't mind the kiss again, for that matter. And that's what gave him pause. Bernard was right. He was hung up on that kiss.

Jack looked back up at Bernard. "Do girls expect to be kissed on a date?"

Bernard shrugged. "Depends on the girl. You could do a kiss on the cheek, or on the back of the hand. Those are acceptable. So, is asking right out, 'May I kiss you?' Girls eat that up, and it puts you in their favor for being considerate enough to ask first." He watched as the guardian stood up and stretched. He followed suit, feeling his back pop in a few places. "So, you decide what you're going to do, Jack?"

Truthfully, his mind was still going in a million directions, but at least there was a point that they were all heading towards now. "Yeah, I think I know what to do. Thanks for your help, Bernard."

"Not a problem. Glad you're figuring it out." He watched Jack exit through the window, leaving little frost patterns across the glass from where he touched it. Bernard walked over to the window and latched it closed. The room felt chilly now, he mused. When he turned back to assess the state of his workroom, he cringed. 'And procrastination sets in, dammit.'

A snap of his fingers, and the containers began to move across the room to their designated place.

It was a lazy move, to use magic from the old days to finish cleaning the room, but Bernard was feeling extremely lazy suddenly. It also reminded him that the old days weren't completely lost, nor as dark as his thoughts from earlier.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** A few things need to be addressed, in case you haven't read Call Me Again. Delia and Deren are the Guardians of Lust, a subdivision of Cupid, like Esther is the Guardian of Pure Love. Lust can mean many things, not just what you typically think of, though those two spend more time handling matters concerning adults.

Chapter 26 is the first chapter in which Esther attempts to contact the Valar, 27 is when Jack creates the scrying mirror for Esther. Chapter 45 is when Esther talks about her past and the fallout when Jack overhears and confronts her. Chapter 53 is when Jack and Esther sit down and talk it out. Between these two points is a lot of wheels-spinning from both of them. That's what Jack's referring to when he's talking with Bernard. Bernard's past..well, that hasn't been discussed yet. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

After Jack left Bernard and North's workshop, he spent the next few days alone. As motivated as he felt when he crawled out of that window, he knew he needed to take some time and actually think through what he wanted to say. If he had sought her out then, it was highly likely that he'd bumble his words and say something stupid.

When he felt like he could talk to Esther without stepping on his tongue, Jack returned to the headquarters. If he had known he was about to go on a hunt for the guardian, he'd have stopped to get breakfast first.

* * *

Jack turned onto the corridor that Esther's office was located on and could see the sign from where he stood. He jogged the distance to her door, holding back a groan as he got close enough to read the sign. "Out of office today. All inquiries should be sent to voicemail for the time being." Jack frowned as he finished reading. "Yeah. Well I'm gonna pass. What I need to say can't be said on voicemail."

He crossed his arms and thought. Even when she wasn't in her office, she was still likely to be working. With the benefit of the Cherub bytes, being in the field to work wasn't as necessary as it had once been. The answer came on so suddenly that Jack felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner – the library!

The library within headquarters was ridiculously large, but Jack knew Esther well enough to know that she could be in one of three areas: references, history, or technology. He disregarded technology because any modifications she'd want to her equipment would be taken care of by Research and Development. He went to the extensive references section, thinking that maybe she was looking for supplemental sources for her portal work, only to come up empty-handed. Jack then moved into the history section, now thinking that maybe she had been looking for additional information on Fiona or something. He didn't find Esther, but he did find Gerard in the Renaissance section.

"Esther? Yes, she was in here earlier. I believe I saw her come from the metaphysical aisle with a few books, but I haven't seen her since. Perhaps she went and got something to eat in the cafeteria?"

* * *

Jack cursed inwardly as he looked around the cafeteria. _'She's not here either!'_

That's not to say that he _didn't_ find something in the room that drew his attention.

And ire.

From a table set off to the side, Mitch looked up from his plate of spaghetti and nearly choked. "B-Benny-!" He started to swat the others' arm. "Frost just saw us-!"

"So?" Benny didn't like to be interrupted during his lunch, so he was a little irritable.

"Dude – he's coming – right – for us! And he looks _pissed_!"

Benny set down his sandwich and looked across the room to see Jack Frost making a b-line for their table. Sure enough, the young guardian had a dark look in his eyes. _'Act cool,'_ he told himself. _'Jack wouldn't freeze us here- '_

"What gives you the right to talk about Esther the way you did?" Jack's jaw was tense as he ground out the words he should have said days ago. If he hadn't seen them, it probably wouldn't have come to the front of his mind, but he had, and it did.

Boy did it ever. Now he wanted some answers.

Mitch looked ready to flee the room. "We were put up to it!" he blurted out. Benny looked at him in disbelief, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching Jack's expression and the staff in his hand.

"Explain."

"We were asked to…talk that way," Benny told him. "It was supposed to piss you off – and obviously it did. Normally we wouldn't talk about any girl like that."

"We were _struggling_ to get it out, dude," Mitch added.

Jack stood there and thought about what they said. The one had spilled his guts too quickly to make it seem like a lie, but who had started this charade? Who thought it would be a grand idea to piss off Jack Frost? He let out a breath and asked, "Was it Pitch? Did he put you up to this?"

Benny shook his head. "It was Bunnymund. We don't know why. He just approached us after the last meeting and asked if we could do him a favor. Believe us, Jack. Esther doesn't deserve to be talked to -or about – like we did. She didn't…hear us, did she?" The last thing he needed, besides getting frozen, was to piss off the Guardian of Pure Love. He had heard that she could have a nasty temper herself when pushed too far.

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm trying to find her."

"I think she's teaching that class again today," Mitch offered. It wasn't until Jack nodded and left that he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Bunnymund never said they _couldn't_ tell Jack if he asked…and he _really_ didn't want to experience frostbite.

* * *

'_I should have known – argh dammit!'_

The way Bunnymund acted after the last meeting should've been a clue. Jack knew he'd have to think of something to pay back the Pooka, after he found and talked to Esther.

Once he _managed_ to find Esther.

He had walked across the expanse of headquarters to the training grounds, only to find that some of the students in Esther's class were exiting the stadium. Jack was able to stop one of them long enough to find out that class had wrapped up ten minutes ago. Those that were just now leaving had stayed behind to get in some extra practice. Esther had left at the end of the class, but no one knew where she was headed.

It was all Jack could do not to kick the double doors on the way back into headquarters.

* * *

"What's up, Jack?" Fiona asked, coming out onto the front porch.

Jack paused, looking at the front door with wide eyes. "Is someone being murdered in there?" The shouting and shrieking were alarming, but Fiona didn't look fazed.

"Only in Mario Kart," she grinned.

"Oh." As if that settled everything, Jack continued. "You haven't seen Esther, have you?"

Fiona shook her head. "Not since the party. Something wrong?"

Jack shrugged. "I haven't talked to her in a couple of days, and I was hoping I could catch her today, but I seem to be missing her." He then went into his journey so far that morning, choosing to omit the conversation with the catcallers in the cafeteria. Fiona listened intently, not saying anything until she was certain Jack had caught her up to speed.

"What about Toothiana?" she suggested. "It's just a guess, but if Es' avoiding working in the office, she might be at Tooth's glade as a change of pace."

"I didn't think about that, thanks Fiona."

"Sure thing, Jack. Hope you find her!" Fiona started to head back into the house, and Jack could hear her shouting mix with the rest. "The blue shell doesn't lie! Do I need to bring out the handbook?!"

He wasn't sure what that meant, but maybe it was something he could ask Jamie about one day.

* * *

Toothiana's glad felt oddly humid today. _It _is _July and you're wearing a hoodie, you moron.'_ He quickly wiped his forehead and pushed his sleeves back. Idly he considered expanding his wardrobe to include cotton shirts, if he intended on visiting his friends in tropical climates more often.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news," Toothiana frowned, "but Esther only came by for a few minutes."

"Did she say where she was going?"

Toothiana began to inspect her fingers, not once looking Jack in the eye as she spoke. "She…asked me for the directions to…Halloweentown."

"Halloweentown?"

"Esther said she needed to talk with Pitch, but she didn't know where else she could find him. So, she came here and asked me if I knew."

Jack couldn't imagine why Esther would seek out Pitch. "Did you tell her?"

"I did," Toothiana nodded. "I think she wanted to ask him about nightmares."

'_That would make sense. I can only imagine what kind,'_ Jack thought bitterly, remembering what she had told him. "So, Pitch is in Halloweentown, then?"

The fairy guardian shrugged. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. That's where Esther was headed. If you can't find her…or Pitch…there, see if you can find Skellington. He'd know better than anyone else about where to find Pitch, except maybe Sandman."

* * *

Jack had never been to Halloweentown before, so he was surprised by the landscape before him as he crossed the barrier. The sky was painted like a permanent sunset, even when technically it was early afternoon. Most trees were shades of reds, golds, and oranges, with an occasional few looking bare and gnarled. It was those that Jack could swear were looking at him. The path that he walked was built with cobblestones, and he could see smaller paths in the distance that were worn dirt trails. An iron arched gate was just ahead of Jack, its sign read "Welcome to Halloweentown" in an elegant gothic typeface.

On the other side of the gate lay, of all things, a gravestone field. Jack stopped at the closest one to inspect it. There was no name or date carved into the stone, there wasn't anything to imply it being more than decoration. And there were _hundreds_ of them. Jack wondered if these somehow ended up in mortal shop displays each year. _'A lending library of gravestones?'_

Jack soon realized that he wouldn't have to seek out Skellington after all. He could see Pitch just ahead on the path.

With Esther.

A lump formed in Jack's throat and he froze in place. Up until now, he had been ready to talk to her, to speak his piece and just be done with it. Now that he saw her…he wasn't sure.

* * *

Pitch could feel the change in the air, how it went from the crisp, fall atmosphere the area was known for to the feeling of the first frost in the morning. He spared a glance at the cupid walking next to him. _'She hasn't noticed.'_

It was a sight to behold when Esther arrived in Halloweentown. With her light-colored hair and white tunic, she practically glowed as she walked through the town. Pitch had hung in the shadows and watched her, curious for her reason being here. He watched her attempt to make small talk with some of the people who lived here, only to be met with looks of suspicion. When he had heard his name, that she was looking for him, he decided to take pity on her. No one was willing to be helpful to the cupid, whether they knew he was there or not.

Pitch had escorted her out of the town after that. Whatever she had sought him out for didn't need to be overheard by nosy people. Turns out he was righter than he realized. Esther was having nightmares about her life before she died, and she wanted help getting rid of them.

It was the first time that Pitch had heard the story, and for the Nightmare King, her night terrors were startling. She had been in a living nightmare with Samuel, and to this day she was still dealing with the aftermath. Esther had just finished explaining her latest nightmare when he felt Jack cross the barrier. It wouldn't be long before the boy stormed in, demanding why he was hanging around Esther. Maybe minutes, he figured.

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?" he asked, cutting her off.

Esther stopped walking and looked up at him. "You don't want to help me," she said with resignation in her voice.

"It's more that I _can't_ help." He started to rest a hand on her shoulder, only to think better of it. "When you asked me if I was the one plaguing you with these dreams months ago, and I told you I was not capable of interfering with your dreams…I can't interfere with the dreams of other guardians in _any_ shape or form. What you're experiencing based on your past is only something that you can get past." Pitch paused for a beat, then added, "Of course, if you happened to grow up with someone who knew you as well as you knew yourself, they might be more help than I ever could."

Esther looked confused. What was he talking about? She followed his gaze, turning to see Jack walking up the cobblestone path. "Jack?"

"You're hard to find today," he said, coming to a stop before them.

"You were looking for me?" She swore to herself that she did not sound as hopeful hearing that as she thought she did.

Jack looked between Esther and Pitch. "So…were you able to get the answer you were looking for? Tooth said that you needed some help." He wasn't about to blurt out that he knew the reason she came all the way down to Halloweentown, but a glance her way told him that she knew that he knew.

"It was not the answer Esther hoped for," Pitch spoke, drawing their attention, "but I believe that she is now able to get the answer she seeks." He nodded briefly before turning and walking back into town. There was no reason for him to hang around now.

Esther frowned as Pitch walked away. She had made a point of avoiding paperwork for the sole purpose of talking with Pitch. Even though he had told her he couldn't help, she had hoped he could have given her a suggestion to try. The books from the library weren't helpful, and she didn't want to make a habit out of taking sleeping medicine.

"You okay, Es?" Jack didn't like the expression on her face.

She shook her head. "Tooth told you that I was having nightmares, didn't she?"

"Only that you had questions about nightmares."

"Well, more or less the same thing. It's the past," she added, "nothing new…I just wish I could move past…my past."

"When did the nightmares start?"

Esther shrugged. "When I get stressed, they're more likely to happen. But then…when we had that fight…they got more frequent." She winced when she saw Jack's face fall. "I thought Pitch could help me work past my nightmares, but he said that he can't manipulate the dreams of other guardians."

Jack tapped his staff against his shoulder. Pitch said that _he_ couldn't help her, but that she could still get the answer she wanted… The idea was a long shot, but he had to try. "Is there any way I could help?"

"Jack…"

"Hear me out, Es," the idea was starting to take root. "Anytime that you're feeling stressed, or if you've had one of those nightmares…you could talk to me? Maybe talking it out can help you figure out why it's _those_ memories that are coming back. I know I can't offer much, but I can listen."

Esther was touched. "I don't know, Jack. That's really sweet of you to offer…t-those are some dark memories, Jack. If we hadn't- I mean- "

"Look at it as finding closure, then." Truthfully, Jack could go the rest of his immortal life without knowing all the horrid details about Esther's life after his death, but if it meant that she could get some peace of mind, he'd do whatever it took. "Maybe you've been holding these memories in too long. I know it's hard to talk about, and I know you'll never be able to forget…but…look at the good that came from it."

"What good?"

"You're standing right here in front of me." For a brief second, Jack felt his face get warm, and he hoped that she didn't see it. "If you'll let me, Esther, we can get past the bad memories…and make some new ones."

This time, it was Esther who felt flushed. "Are you suggesting…" She felt slightly better when he blushed.

"Whatever you want to do," he said. "It can be anything, all you have to do is tell me. I don't…want you to have to deal with this on your own. Not anymore."

Jack wasn't expecting Esther to throw her arms around his shoulders, and he felt the staff in his hands hit the ground as he caught her. He awkwardly returned the hug, trying not to think about how her forehead nestled perfectly in the crook of his neck. _'Okay, this isn't how I imagined this going- '_

"Thank you, Jack," Esther mumbled into his shoulder. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Anything to keep you from being sad. You know, if you want to keep avoiding the office today – or any day for that matter – we could always go out and get something to eat?"

'_Is he-?'_ "Jack, are you asking me out on a date?"

Jack swallowed as Esther leaned back enough to study him. This was it, now or never. It took him three days to pluck up the courage. "Y-yes." _'Way to go, moron. That sounded confident!'_

Esther smiled, a genuine smile, and Jack felt like he could take on the world when she smiled at him like that. "I would love that, Jack."

* * *

**A/N: **And with that, Jack and Esther's side story is finished! I wanted to finish the entire story before it went live, because I drew the outline up in December, and let's just say by chapter 4 the actual story started to deviate from what I planned. I wanted to keep this mostly between Jack and Esther, so it has a conclusion even if you don't want to read Call Me Again. Their story continues on there – oh there's loads more to it – but when we get past chapter 55, that'll be when this story falls into place.

Kayla, I hope you enjoyed this. It was a hoot to plan, and just as much fun to write! I can't wait to get back into the main story so we can see where these two dorks go with the rest of 'em!


End file.
